


dream a little dream of me

by heyitshex



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys Kissing, Consensual Somnophilia, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dom Kitagawa Yusuke, Gentle Kissing, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Rimming, Sleepy Boys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kitagawa Yusuke, Verbal Humiliation, akira is such a bottom, kurusu akira pov, ryuji is oblivious as always, yusuke licks ass and takes names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: Yusuke doesn’t know I’m watching him lick Ryuji’s ass while he sleeps.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	dream a little dream of me

Yusuke doesn’t know I’m watching him lick Ryuji’s ass while he sleeps.

I muffle the sound of my own breathing against the back of my hand and peer from beneath the edge of the covers eagerly. Our tiny room at the inn during our weekend getaway to the hot springs is filled with soft, wet sounds of Yusuke’s tongue lapping at Ryuji over and over. Ryuji’s breaths are slow and even, his body still except for the occasional twitch of his hips followed by a low moan. He’s talking in his sleep quietly—

“Yu…suke…”

I listen closely.

“…Aki…ra…”

“Oh my,” Yusuke whispers, nipping at the back of Ryuji’s thighs. “You’re dreaming about _two men?_ What a dirty little _harlot_ you are, Ryuji…”

My body shudders. _He’s dreaming about the both of us._

I train my eyes on Yusuke once again, licking my lips with anticipation as his silhouette moves in the dark. His hands cup and squeeze the prominent swell of Ryuji’s toned ass as he trails kisses and nibbles along the smooth flesh. It’s all I can do not to gasp as I work my hand discreetly down the front of my pajama pants and palm myself.

Ryuji shifts on the bed, body posture still lax in sleep, but his brows furrow and his lips part. A whimper escapes him, and even in the dark I can see the rush of heat to his face as he nuzzles into his pillow unconsciously. “Nngh…more…more…” he mumbles quietly. His hips arch upward, languidly grinding against Yusuke’s face.

“So cute,” Yusuke whispers, his hand playfully patting Ryuji’s ass as he raises his head to kiss his tailbone. “You’re such a deep sleeper. I wonder if I could get my finger inside of you without you noticing…”

I can’t help myself when I hear that—I _moan,_ and our eyes lock in an instant. Yusuke freezes and he stares at me in the dark. I clamp my hand over my mouth. We both start to shift and sit up at the same time at a panicked pace.

“Akira—” Yusuke speaks hurriedly, “—it’s not—not what you think—”

“Shh!” I hiss quickly, shaking my head and waving my arms. “You’ll wake him up!”

We fall silent, watching each other as the proverbial pin drops.

Yusuke’s brow raises high in disbelief. “You—were you _touching yourself_?” he asks in a hushed tone.

I bite my lip and rub the back of my neck, feeling my face flush with embarrassment. “Yes,” I croak, sighing in defeat. “I was watching you. I was awake before you even started. I couldn’t _stop,_ I just—”

He covers his mouth now, shoulders shaking as if he’s trying to stifle laughter, but his face is still riddled with incredulity. “God, you scared me for a second there. I thought you might punch me,” he murmurs with a relieved look in his eyes. His gaze travels back to Ryuji, who is still _somehow_ asleep during this whole ordeal.

I blink, reaching out and snapping my fingers in front of the blonde’s face. “Is he even _alive?”_

“He is,” Yusuke confirms. “He’s just a very heavy sleeper.”

“And how would you—” I pause and narrow my eyes at Yusuke with suspicion. There’s a strange, almost catlike smirk forming on his face in the dark. “You’ve…you’ve _done this before_ , haven’t you? To Ryuji?”

“Yes,” Yusuke states matter-of-factly. “We’ve done it few a times now. He knows I do it. He _likes_ it.” He shrugs his lean shoulders and looks up at me through long eyelashes, a lazy smile still gracing his delicate face. “Why do you think he took so long getting cleaned up this evening in the bath? He knew what I was going to do to him tonight.”

My jaw is about to fall off my face at this point. I was expecting a lot of excuses for how this started, but that was pretty far down on my list. “Shit,” I breathe, biting my lip and averting my eyes. “I-I mean—I don’t judge. I’m just—”

“Aroused?” He’s still smirking at me.

“I—well—”

“It’s okay, I’m not angry,” Yusuke hums nonchalantly as he sinks back down onto his stomach between Ryuji’s legs. “You can watch if you like? Or…you can join me?”

Now it’s my turn to be shocked and confused. _“Join you?”_

Even from across two beds, I see Yusuke’s thumb dip between the globes of Ryuji’s ass and stroke slow circles around his hole. “Why not? You heard him, didn’t you?” he chimes teasingly. “He’s moaning both of our names in his sleep as I touch him. Obviously, he’s dreaming about you doing this to him as well, no?”

I glance to Ryuji once more, who shudders and moans quietly into his pillow at Yusuke’s gentle touches. My mouth waters just thinking about it—exploring his body while he’s asleep, making him shift and whine in pleasure—and my erection practically tents my pajama pants. I reach down to squeeze myself, groaning and succumbing to desire. _Fuck it._ “Okay—I’ll join in,” I breathe, sliding off my bed and carefully moving to settle next to Yusuke, sitting up on my side.

Yusuke’s fingers hook under the waist of my pants and begin to tug them down. “It’s not like you need these. I discarded mine several moments ago.”

I blush and realize only now that he’s right—Yusuke is stark naked next to me on the bed. My cock throbs as I sit up a little more to take in the sight of them—Ryuji, strong torso bare and shorts moved down to expose his firm ass; and Yusuke, his limber, pale body poised elegantly between Ryuji’s legs like a work of art. I breathe deep, lips parted hungrily as I try to decide what to do first. “Fuck, you’re both hot,” I snort, unable to express myself as articulately as I’d like thanks to the blood rushing to my dick.

“Mm, and you’re _quite_ excited,” Yusuke murmurs as his dexterous fingers wrap around my cock. “I almost can’t decide if I’d rather lick him or suck you off. You both look so _enticing_ to the eye.” He leans in and flicks his tongue over the tip.

“A-ah!” My hand balls into a fist against the sheet as warm, electric jolts pulse through me quickly. _Hell, it’s been awhile,_ I admit to myself. _I need this._

“Oh my,” Yusuke purrs with a soft chuckle. “I almost feel bad hogging him since you’re so eager. Would you like a turn, Akira?” He brushes his lips along my jawline tenderly, trailing kisses up to my ear. “I can part with him long enough to let you have your fun.”

A shiver runs down my spine when his velvety voice caresses my ear. “Y-yes,” I whisper. The urge to release control over the situation floods my senses. I never knew that he could be so dominant with such a gentle demeanor, but I feel like putty in Yusuke’s hands with just a few words and a simple touch. I start to sink down, feeling his body slide around mine as we roll and swap places. Before his arms slip away from my waist, his mouth captures mine in a deep, passionate kiss. I open my mouth obediently, relishing in the feeling of his prodding tongue.

“Mm, you taste _quite_ sweet,” he chuckles as we break, and I find myself resting on my stomach between Ryuji’s legs. I shiver again, noting the shift in weight on the mattress as Yusuke slowly slides off the bed. I’m tempted to ask what he’s doing, but my attention is immediately drawn to the strong, taut mounds of Ryuji’s ass as he lays before me, completely bare now.

My fingers twitch, sliding up the back of his thighs at an agonizing pace. I want nothing more than to press my face against him and lose every ounce of control, but the torturous anticipation of taking things slow causes my cock to throb. I exhale slowly, leaning in and sliding my tongue along the cleft of his ass. My heart quickens when I hear a soft, quivering whimper come from Ryuji as he unconsciously arches his hips against my touch. My fingertips pinch and squeeze, massaging slow and deep circles. Finally, I allow myself a bit of freedom to latching my mouth onto the firm flesh, gently gnawing a patch of it between my teeth and sucking hard. I plant a mark there, and then another, and another—

“Goodness—you might outdo my work if you keep that up,” Yusuke teases from behind me. His hand splays across my lower back, and I feel a single fingertip traveling up the inside of my thigh. “Tell me, Akira—has anyone ever had you this way? _You know what I mean.”_

I immediately know and it makes me arch into his touch. “N-no…not with anyone else…”

“Oh? _Anyone else?”_

Heat rises to my cheeks as I busy myself with sliding my tongue along Ryuji’s ass. “Sometimes I touch myself. Finger myself. That’s all,” I admit sheepishly.

“Ah, I see,” Yusuke hums lowly. “Then let me show you how good it can feel with someone else, hm? Now, don’t stop on my account— _enjoy yourself_ while I enjoy _you_ , yes?”

I swallow hard, heart pounding in my chest as I simply nod my head. Something in his words, the way he coerces me—it’s as if his cool, somber voice is an aphrodisiac all on its own. I collect myself as best as I can, trying to calm the maddening lust growing inside me as my hands grasp Ryuji’s ass cheeks and spread them apart. I stare at him, eyes flitting up to his sleeping head and his sweat-matted blonde hair, and I bite back a smirk. _What would you do?_ I think to myself. _What would you do if you woke up and saw me doing this to you?_ Better yet, I wonder what it would be like seeing Ryuji in the morning and realizing he was unaware that I spread his ass and licked him in the middle of the night.

The thought makes me groan quietly and I shamelessly lave my tongue along his entrance, savoring the feel of him on my mouth and basking in the sweet, high-pitched moan I hear echo from the head of the bed. I lick him with gusto, completely relinquishing my sense of propriety as I tongue him loudly and sloppily. My hands grip his ass harder, pinching and rolling the firm muscle.

“Now, now,” Yusuke’s voice chimes delicately behind me. “Don’t get too loud.” The moment he speaks, I feel his breath against my ass as he cups it and spreads me.

“Y-Yusuke?” I breathe, raising my head momentarily. “W-what are you—ah!”

His fingertips slowly stroke my hole, causing me to arch and hold back a choked cry of surprise. _Wet._ Something feels warm and wet against me. He probes at me tenderly before slowly sliding a fingertip inside, eliciting a strangled groan that catches in my throat. It takes a moment for me to gather my thoughts and realize. _Lube?_ “Y-you brought--?!” I gasp, looking back at him as the proverbial pin drops. “You were _planning--?!”_

“Shush now,” he hisses, giving my ass a firm slap. “If you raise your voice too much, he might wake up—”

Ryuji shifts at the head of the bed and begins to roll to the side. Yusuke’s arm is around me in a millisecond, pulling me upright, my back flush against his chest as we watch the blonde boy move onto his back with a gentle sigh of sleepy content. My knees are on the edge of the mattress as Yusuke holds me steady and slowly lowers my upper half back down, planting a tender kiss to my shoulder. “He really is a deep sleeper, huh?” I snicker, trying not to laugh too much to preserve the quietness of the room.

Snorting, Yusuke nuzzles the back of my neck before resting me between Ryuji’s spread legs once again. “That he is,” Yusuke mutters. “But he is in quite a nice position now, wouldn’t you agree?”

My eyes fall instantly to Ryuji’s erection standing tall now against his lightly tanned skin. I lick my lips, glancing back at Yusuke eagerly. “I want to suck him now,” I whisper against his smooth cheek. “I want to suck him while you have your way with me. Please?”

His eyes light up with amusement at my request. “Well, since you asked so politely,” he jokes, panting a tender kiss to the corner of my mouth. “I’ll give you what you desire since you’ve been so obedient, Akira…are you going to be a _good boy_ for me?” I whine against his lips and nod, mind hazy as lust grabs hold of my senses once again. All I want is the feeling of Ryuji’s cock in my mouth and Yusuke’s fingers inside of me.

Yusuke peppers my neck and shoulders with gentle kisses and bites before allowing me to resume my original position below Ryuji once again. I nuzzle his inner thigh, enjoying the softness of his skin. As heart-stopping as the sudden movement from him was, the reset in our collective tempo is nice. I glimpse Ryuji’s sleeping face as I trail my tongue along his cock, smirking when his brow furrows and he moans in pleasure at the faint touch.

“He’s lovely when he sleeps, isn’t he?” Yusuke whispers, his fingers working their way between my ass cheeks slowly again, stroking at my hole. “I love the little faces he makes when he feels every touch and caress…”

I nod, too lust-drunk to respond as I take Ryuji into my mouth now, sucking him slowly at first just to experiment. His hips roll gradually, forcing his dick a little further into my mouth, and I groan around him. Part of me wants to know what it would be like with him awake, fingers in my hair, as he fucks my mouth. Yusuke’s nimble fingers find their way to my front, wrapping around my cock and stroking me as his other hand pushes a finger into my ass.

_“Mmah!”_ I gasp, moans muffled by Ryuji’s cock as I suck him more. The slow, agonizing burn of Yusuke slipping his long finger inside of me is exasperating. I can hardly focus on the task at hand as I bob my head up and down, sucking Ryuji faster and fitting as much of him into my mouth as I possibly can.

“There you go,” Yusuke croons, working his index finger in and out of me slowly. “I have a little deal for you. If you can get Ryuji off with that pretty little mouth of yours, I’ll reward your efforts by fucking you right where you lay. You have to be _extra quiet_ still—can you do that for me, Akira?”

I groan, my stomach fluttering at the thought just as I feel his second finger slowly work its way into my hole. Above me, Ryuji’s sleeping face contorts, and he pants louder, gentle whimpers of ecstasy spilling from his mouth as I take him all the way into mine. I don’t answer Yusuke verbally—I just suck _harder and faster_.

“Mm, yes—yes, Akira—you’re doing _so well—”_ His tongue traces along my hipbone as he thrusts his finger in and out of me quickly, a dark chuckle echoing from behind me. “You look beautiful like this—so exposed—so _filthy.”_

I moan, shuddering at the thought. I can’t see his face at this angle, but I can hear the wicked smile in his words. _God, he could make me cum with his voice alone if he wanted to. He sounds **so hot** when he talks to me like this._ I raise my head, sliding my tongue over the tip of Ryuji’s cock and shifting my focus up to watch his face. I slowly glide him back into my mouth at an agonizing pace, sucking as hard as I can, saliva rolling from my lips and down his throbbing cock. Even in darkness, I can see the faint glow of a blush forming over his bare skin, heat rising from his lean-muscled body as he continues to whine and beg in his sleep.

“Aki…ra… _Akira…”_

“Isn’t he _magnificent_ when he begs?” A third finger goes inside of me. I practically choke on Ryuji’s dick as I feel myself growing looser, ready for Yusuke’s cock. “The way he calls for you in his sleep is just _darling_ , Akira. I think he’s going to _cum all over **your lovely face**.”_

I work my hips against Yusuke’s intrusive fingers, too taken with the feeling of pleasure from his skilled hands and the lustful image of Ryuji’s cum coating my face at the very mention of it. Sucking hard one last time, I hear Ryuji’s soft moans turn into trembling, urgent cries as I lift my mouth off his cock and wrap my fingers around him, stroking and squeezing as fast as my wrist can manage.

_“Ungh—Yusuke—Aki—ra—!”_

He cums, back arching perfectly, and it splashes over my face in soft, warm spurts as I close my eyes. My legs wobble as I feel myself growing desperate with need. I manage to open my eyes long enough to see Ryuji’s sleeping, smiling face as he sighs and moans in lucid afterglow. And before I know it, Yusuke’s hands are gripping my hips and flipping me onto my back, my head resting against Ryuji’s thigh now as I finally meet the artist’s wild, hungry eyes.

“ _Wonderful,_ ” Yusuke breathes huskily, embers of passion burning in his dark eyes. He slides a finger along my jaw, catching remnants of Ryuji’s cum and sliding it down along my neck. “I could paint you like this. You are indeed a work of unmatched art, Akira.” He hooks an arm under my leg, lifting it and pressing the tip of his cock into my readied entrance. Licking his lips, his brow narrows, and he chuckles in a honeyed tone, “But I can’t indulge my artistic ability right now. I’m going to be far too busy fucking you until you’re _spent—”_

He thrusts inside of me and his hand clamps across my mouth in an instant, muffling a wail of rapture as my hands grope and grip at the sheet beneath us. _Stars._ I see stars—blinding, searing beams of pleasure rock my body at the sudden entry, rendering me a gasping mess as I hear him exhale and groan in bliss.

“Fuck— _fuck, Akira—_ you’re so **_tight—_** ” He cups my chin, in his large hand, still covering my mouth as he leans in to look me in the eyes. His breath brushes along my skin in shaky, barely controlled gusts. “I’m going to take my hand away now. You remember what I told you?”

I whimper. I nod. My dick _throbs_ at the sound of his soothing voice.

“Good boy. Keep your dirty little mouth shut so you don’t wake him.” He coaxes my legs around his waist, his slender body looming over me as he braces one hand on the bed and the other wraps around my pulsing erection. Thrusts begin slowly, _intimately,_ penetrating me in such a deep and hot and _mind-numbing_ way that all I can do is let my jaw clench as I struggle to contain my cries. He fills me in a way I never thought possible, not in my dirtiest fantasies spent alone touching myself at night—I _groan_ and feel his hand slap the side of my ass, eliciting a strangled mewl from me at the impact.

“Very naughty, Akira,” Yusuke scolds, picking up his pace and grinding into me torturously. “You’re lucky he’s a heavy sleeper. _How disobedient.”_

I can’t even force an apology, too afraid that the slightest word from me will end in screams of lust and agony as he pounds into me with abandon now. My body jolts and quakes, back arching as he squeezes my cock and strokes faster. I tilt my head back, looking up toward Ryuji’s sleeping form in a self-conscious manner. _What if he were to…?_

Yusuke finishes the thought before I do. “Oh my. Are you _worried?”_ His hips buck into mine, creating another buzz of ecstasy that courses through my veins and causes me to bite back another wail. “Are you scared of what will happen if he wakes up and sees me _fucking you_ right between his spread legs? Imagine how _humiliated_ you’d be—” He bends forward, his lips caressing my ear as he whispers to me. “Or would you like that? The thrill of being caught? Of being seen while I ravage you like a _filthy little slut?”_

“Nngh—y-yes—!” I hiss, groaning and burying my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder to hide my moans. “Yes—yes—I would— _ungh, Yusuke, **more!** ”_

A low growl of approval escapes him. “Bite down on my shoulder to muffle your screams,” he instructs firmly and slams his hips into mine wildly, the sounds of skin colliding with skin echoing through the room as my mouth latches and gnaws on him to keep my screams quieted. _“Fuck—_ Akira, I’m—I’m _so_ close—”

_Me too. But I can’t fucking speak because you’re **ruining me.**_

****

My abdominal muscles tighten as he grinds and fills me to a point that causes my head to swim and my body to convulse when my climax crashes into me. I squeeze my eyes shut and press my face into his skin, screaming, hot tears staining my flushed face as I shake beneath him.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ **_fuck, Akira--!_** _”_ He calls my name and fills me with one final, powerful thrust. Warmth spreads through me as he pumps ecstatically through his orgasm and pulls out of me. Grabbing me by the shoulders, he rolls me over to lie on top of him as we rest beside Ryuji’s sleeping body, breathless and utterly fulfilled.

Every twitch and slight movement within my body is amplified as lust inhibits my basic functions. It takes several seconds for me to gather my thoughts. My brain’s clouded from what I’m sure is the best god damn orgasm I’ve ever experienced in my life. I try to catch my breath, my gaze shifting to Ryuji as he rolls onto his side and continues to snooze, back facing us as if nothing ever happened.

“I can’t fucking see _how_ he’s **_still asleep_** ,” I pant, lifting my head and shaking it in awe as I watch him.

“I can,” Yusuke snorts, his arms hanging loosely around me as he stares at the ceiling with a strange little smile on his face. “The first time we did this, I tickled him with a feather and he still didn’t wake up. The second time, I knocked over a lamp by accident. Nothing wakes this adorable dolt up apparently.” Cocking his brow, his eyes meet mine triumphantly. “Just wait until he wakes up and sees all those hickeys you left on his ass. I‘m not covering for you.”

I stare at Yusuke in disbelief before we both dissolve into a fit of tired giggling. Sighing reluctantly, I begin to slide off him. “Guess I better get back into my own bed.”

“Hm?” Yusuke mumbles, already dozing as he nuzzles my cheek. “Why? It’s a queen-sized bed. We have plenty of room for all three of us.” He grips my waist gently and tugs me back down to lie against him. “Just stay until we wake up in a few hours.”

“What if he wakes up before us?” I ask, frowning at him.

“…Do you seriously think after all that, he’s going to be the first person to wake up in the morning?” Yusuke sighs, his expression growing mildly annoyed. “We’ll practically have to flip him out of this bed just to get him to breakfast on time.”

* * *

Yusuke isn’t wrong. By the time we crawl out of bed in the morning, wash up, and dress for the day, Ryuji is just barely making his way to the bathroom. He greets us languidly, body swaying in a groggy fashion as he toddles past the wide mirror on the way and looks at himself. His face immediately blooms into a bright blush when he realizes he’s stark naked, and his ass and hips are peppered with hickeys. “Gah!” he shouts, groping for the closest blanket he can find to wrap around his hips. His eyes immediately lock onto me, then move to Yusuke in an accusatory fashion.

I can’t deny that it’s _absolutely adorable._ A mischievous thrum echoes within me when I see how embarrassed he is and know he hasn’t figured it all out yet. For a moment, I hear a distant laugh in the back of my mind, as if Arsene is listening.

“What’s the matter, Ryuji?” I ask casually, brow arching in an oh-so-innocent act. “Did something happen? You’re going to catch cold if you wander around naked like that…no amount of hickeys is going to keep you warm, you know.”

His jaw drops, brown eyes wide. “What—what the _fuck—_ ” He tightens the sheet around his hips and scrunches his shoulders as he looks at Yusuke. The artist is lounging elegantly against the doorframe of the hotel room with a quiet smirk. “B-bastard, you were supposed to _cover me back up_ when you were done—”

“And conceal what a lovely job Akira did?” Yusuke says with a pout. “I would _never.”_

Ryuji stares at us, heat creeping to his face so fast I’m worried he’s going to pass out if he blushes any harder. “Y-you mean—you both—” He glances to me and raises a hand to his face. “Akira…no way, man, did you really—?”

I bite my lower lip, a little anxious now, but I don’t deny it. “Yes. I woke up and caught Yusuke doing it to you,” I confess. “And…I heard you moaning both of our names in your sleep. It was **_hot_** , Ryuji. And when he offered to let me join in, I couldn’t pass it up—”

He’s quiet as he listens to me, watching me with a strange, unreadable look in his eyes. Ryuji’s usually so surface-level with his emotions that seeing him this stoic is unnerving to me. Is he angry? Did we fuck up? I glance to Yusuke out of the corner of my eye, still smirking and watching the two of us as if he knows something that neither of us do.

“Ryuji…?”

Just as I summon the gumption to speak again, Ryuji cuts me off by dropping the blanket and standing in all of his glory. He rests one hand on his hip and combs the other through his hair. “Tch. Figures, when I finally get the two of you at the same time, I’m passed the fuck out and miss all the fun,” he groans in annoyance. With two long strides, he stands in front of me now, leaning in to whisper into my ear. “But just so you know, I may be the heavy sleeper, but sometimes I stay up later than he does.” His eyes dart to Yusuke briefly. “Hope you’re ready for some sweet dreams.” And with that, he walks to the bathroom, yawning and stretching his arms over his head before closing the door.

I stand there, stunned, and suddenly Yusuke’s hand trails across my hips as he passes me and heads to the door.

“I’m quite hungry, so we’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready,” Yusuke calls through the bathroom door calmly. He glances at me over his shoulder, licking his lips smugly in my direction. “Come now, Akira. My appetite is quite insatiable today. Better to keep well-fed so I’m not tempted for a late-night snack, after all.”

I shudder and watch him sidle out of the room like an arrogant alley cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a depraved convo about somno and I'm not sorry.


End file.
